Dupain-Cheng: A Miraculous Musical
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: "How does a clumsy, forgetful, daughter of a baker and a Chinese woman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten Spot in the City of love by people that hold her, embossed, in a bolder Grow up to be a hero and a holder?" Parody of Hamiliton
1. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Alya:

"How does a clumsy, forgetful, daughter of a baker and a Chinese woman,

dropped in the middle of a forgotten

Spot in the City of love by people that hold her,

embossed, in a bolder

Grow up to be a hero and a holder?"

Queen Bee:

"The yo-yo throwing Founding Daughter without a self-starter

Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder

By bein' a lot smarter

By bein' a lot hotter

By fourteen, they placed her in charge of pretty boy's charter"

Chloé:

"And every day while butterflies were being lightened and discarded

Away across the sky, she struggled and kept her guard up

Inside, she was longing for something to be a part of

The sister was ready to steal books, and phones, to wed certain a mister"

Sabrina:

"Then a Papillon came, and devastation reigned

Our girl saw her future drip, drippin' down the drain

Put a needle in her hand, connected it to her brain

And she sewed her first derpy hat, a testament to her cat"

Alya:

"Well the word got around, they said, "This girl is Dupain, man!"

Took up a collection just to send her to the mainland

"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and

The world's gonna know your name! What's your name, man?""

Marinette:

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng

My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng

And there's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait, just you wait"

Adrien:

"When she was ten, her grandfather split, full of it, debt-ridden

Two years later, see Mari and her Nana, motorcycling

Half-hearted, sittin' in their own sweat

The scent thick"

Classmates:

"And Mari wore a helmet but her Nana drove quick"

André and (Kwamis):

"Moved in with a friend, the friend committed genocide

Left her with nothin' but a pacifist route, somethin' new inside

A voice saying "(Mari) you are filled with determination"

She started retreatin' and readin' every cheat code on the internet"

Alya and (Kwamis):

"There would've been nothin' left to do

For someone less obtuse

She would've been a gamer or a baker

Without a cent of inspiration

Started workin', clerkin' for her boyfriend's father

Tradin' mink furs and silk and other things she can't afford

(Scammin') for every book she can get her hands on

(Plannin') for the future, see her now as she stands on (oooh)

The bow of a designer headed for a new passion In New York you can be a new girl"

Classmates and (Marinette):

"In New York you can be a new girl (Just you wait)

In New York you can be a new girl (Just you wait)

In New York you can be a new girl"

WOMEN:

"In New York"

MEN:

"New York"

Marinette:

"Just you wait"

Classmates and (Kwamis):

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Marinette Dupain-Cheng)

We are waiting in the jewelry for you (waiting in the jewelry for you)

You could never back down

You never learned to take your time

Oh, Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Marinette Dupain-Cheng)

When Paris sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote the game?

The world will never be the same, oh"

Alya and (Kwamis):

"The fabric is in the cutting process now, see if you can spot her

(Just you wait)

Another designer comin' up from the bottom

(Just you wait)

The anime trailer destroyed her rep, Paris forgot her"

Torture / Sabrina and Lila /Chloé :

"We fought with her"

Queen Bee/Emma:

"Me? I died for her"

André:

"Me? I trusted her"

Adrien, Felix, and ChatNoir:

"Me? I loved her"

Alya:

"And me? I'm the damn fox that shot her"

Classmates:

"There's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait"

Alya:

"What's your name, girl?"

Marinette Classmates:

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng"


	2. Alya Césaire, Fair Ami?

Classmates:

"1776

New York City"

Marinette:

"Pardon me, are you Alya Césaire, fair Ami?"

Alya:

"That depends, who's asking?"

Marinette:

"Oh well sure, fair Ami

I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng

I'm at your service, fair ami

I have been looking for you"

Alya:

"I'm getting nervous"

Marinette:

"Fair Ami, I heard your name at Françoise Dupont

I was seeking an accelerated course of study

When I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours

I may have punched her

It's a bare, fair ami

She claims she's the mayor's daughter—"

Alya:

"You punched the Bourgeois girl?"

Marinette:

"Yes, I wanted to do what you did

Graduate in two, then join the inspiration

She looked at me like I was stupid

I'm not stupid

So how'd you do it?

How'd you graduate so fast?"

Alya:

"It was my dreamed to blog the hero before she sped pass"

Marinette:

"You're a fan

Of course, I'm a fan

God, I wish there was a blog!

Then we could prove that she's worth more

Than anyone bargained for"

Alya:

"Can I buy you a cookie?"

Marinette:

"That would be nice"

Alya:

"While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice

Socialize less"

Marinette:

"What?"

Alya:

"Blog more"

Marinette:

"Ha"

Alya:

"Have to let them know what you're against or what you're for"

Marinette:

"You can't be serious"

Alya:

"You want to get ahead?"

Marinette:

"Yes"

Alya:

"Fools who run their mouths off wind up feed"

Queen Bee:

"Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?"

Queen Bee, Toture:

"Showtime!"

Alya:

"...like I said..."

Queen Bee:

"Showtime! Showtime! Yo!

I'm Queen Bee and it's good to be me!

Uh, two pints o' Lemon grass, but I'm working on three, uh!

Those Akumas don't want it with me

Cause I will pop chick-a-pop these flies 'til I'm free!"

Lila:

"Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lila Rossi!

The Paparazzi of the inspirationary set!

I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"

Tell the designer, "Casse-toi!" Who's the best? C'est moi!"

Tortue:

"Brrrah, brraaah! I am Nino Lahiffe

Up in it, lovin' it

Yes I heard your heroine say "come again?"

Queen Bee, Lila :

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Tortue:

"Lock up your audience and adolescents, of France

It's hard to have bromance over four sets of romance."

Lila:

"Wow"

Queen Bee:

"No more heroes

Pour me another brew, girl!

Let's raise a couple more"

Queen Bee, Lila, Tortue:

"To the inspiration!"

Queen Bee:

"Well if it ain't the prodigy of Françoise Dupont"

Tortue:

"Alya Césaire "

Queen Bee:

"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge"

Alya:

"Good luck with Chat

You're talkin' like fans

You spit, I'mma blog

We'll see where she stands"

Lila, Tortue:

"Booooo/Ohhhhhh"

Queen Bee:

"Césaire, the inspiration's imminent

Who do you call for?"

Marinette:

"If she stands for nothing, Césaire, who'll you call for?"

Queen Bee, Tortue, Lila:

"Oooh"

Queen Bee:

"Who are you?"

Tortue:

"Who are you?"

Lila:

"Who are you?"

Queen Bee, Tortue, Lila:

"Who, who is this girl? What's she gonna do?"


	3. My Spot

Marinette:

"I am not throwing away my spot

I am not throwing away my spot

Hey yo, I'm just like my kwami

I'm passionate, compassionate, and an advocate

And I'm not throwing away my spot

I'mma get scholarship to Paris's Fashion College

I probably shouldn't strut, but what, I amaze and astonish

The problem is Paris got a lot of Akumas, but no hero

I gotta earrings just to be there tho

With every swing I'm dropping lucky charms

I'm a baker in the day, a dark knight if you say

Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of the needle : unimpeachable

Only inches, but her mind is older

These Paris's City streets getting colder, I shoulder

Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage

I have learned to manage. I don't have camembert, to bare

He walks these streets famished

His plan is to print his paw into a mark

But Chat, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name

I am the—"

Marinette, Lila, Tortue, Queen Bee:

"M-A, R-I, N-E, T,

T-E—we are—meant to be"

Marinette:

"A hero that runs independently

Meanwhile, ChatNoir keeps flirting with me endlessly

Essentially, Chloé scolds us relentlessly

Then Bourgeois turns around, runs a spending spree

I ain't never gonna have Chat's descendants, see

So there will be a inspiration in this century

ENTER ME!"

Queen Bee, Lila, Tortue:

("She says in parentheses")

Marinette:

"Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me

I will lay down my life if it sets us free

Eventually you'll see my ascendancy"

Marinette and (Queen Bee):

"And I am not throwing away my spot (my shot)

I am not throwing away my shot (my spot)

Hey yo, I'm just like my kwami

I'm passionate, compassionate, and a advocate"

[Marinette Queen Bee]

"And I'm not throwing away my spot"

Marinette, Tortue, Queen Bee, Lila:

"I am not throwing away my spot

I am not throwing away my spot

Hey yo, I'm just like my kwami

I'm passionate, compassionate, and an advocate

And I'm not throwing away my spot

It's time to take a spot!"

Lila:

"I dream of life without the colonized flies

The unrest in Paris will lead to "Butterflies"

"Butterflies?" How you say, how you s—Oh, Akumatize!

When I fight I make the other side sympathize

With my"

Marinette, Tortue, Queen Bee, Lila:

"Spot!"

Tortue:

"Yo, I'm a musician's apprentice

And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis

I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance

To socially advance, instead of spinnin' some discs

I'm gonna take a"

Marinette, Tortue, Queen Bee, Lila:

"Spot!"

Lila:

"Eh, but we'll never be truly free

Until those akumatized have the same rights as you and me

You and I, do or die, wait till I stand in on a interview

With the first daring duo

Have another"

Marinette, Tortue, Queen Bee, Lila:

"Spot!"

Alya:

"Geniuses, lower your voices

You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices

I'm with you, but the situation is fraught

You've got to be carefully taught:

If you talk, you're gonna get shot!"

Marinette:

"Césaire, check what we got

Rossi playing the flute like a piper

I think your music sounds, hot

Tortue, I like you a lot

Let's hatch a plot risker than the akumas I've caught

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin' a squat on conventional heroes, like it or not

A bunch of inspirationary animals that I once fought

Give me a position, show me where the luck charm is

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?

Sometimes I get over excited, cut off at the fun

I never had a group of friends before

I promise that I'll make y'all proud"

Queen Bee:

"Let's get this girl in front of a crowd!"

Classmates:

"I am not throwing away my spot

I am not throwing away my spot

Hey yo, I'm just like my kwami

I'm passionate, compassionate, and an advocate

And I'm not throwing away my spot

I am not throwing away my spot

I am not throwing away my spot

Hey yo, I'm just like my kwami

I'm passionate, compassionate, and an advocate

And I'm not throwing away my spot"

Queen Bee and (Marinette, Lila, Tortue):

"Everybody sing

Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)

Hey

Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)

Wooh!!

Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)

Sing let 'em hear ya (Yeah)"

Queen Bee and (Kwamis):

"Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)

I said, shout it to the rooftops

(Wo-oh-oh)

Said to the rooftops

(Wo-oh-oh)

Now come on

(Yeah)

Now come on, let's go"

Queen Bee:

"Rise up

When you're living on your grass teas, you rise up

Tell your brother that he's got to rise up

Tell your sister that she's got to rise up"

Queen Bee ENSEMBLE and (Kwamis):

"When are these Parisians gonna rise up

(Whoa, woah)

When are these Parisians gonna rise up (Woah)

When are these Parisians gonna rise up (Woah)

When are these Parisians gonna rise up (Woah)

Rise up"

Marinette:

"I imagine Adrien so much he feels more like a memory

When am I gonna get him?

At School? Seven feet ahead of me?

If I see him coming, do I run or do I let it be?

Is it like a Chat without his Lady?

See, I never thought I'd live past Chloé

Where I come from some get half as many

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a cookie

We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that

This is not a moment, it's the movement

Where the hungriest cat with something to prove went

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand

We roll like Chloé, claimin' with one flip of the hand we're queen of the land.

And? If we win our independence?

'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the butterflies we shed begin an endless

Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action in the street is excitin'

But ChatNoir, between all the flingin' 'n fightin'

I've been sewin' 'n studin'

I need to handle my relationship situation

Am I taking part of Chat's flirtation? What's the state of Agreste's heart?

I'm past patiently waitin'! I'm passionately smashin' every expectation

Every action's an act of creation

I'm laughin' in the face of butterflies and moths

For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow"

Marinette Classmates:

"I am not throwing away my spot

I am not throwing away my spot

Hey yo, I'm just like my kwami

I'm passionate, compassionate, and an advocate

And I'm not throwing away my spot"

Marinette, Tortue, Queen Bee and (ENSEMBLE):

"We gonna rise up; time to take a spot

(Not thrown' away my shot)

We gonna rise up; time to take a spot

(Not throwin' away my spot)

We gonna (rise up, rise up)"

Marinette:

"It's time to take a"

Marinette, Tortue, Queen Bee and (ENSEMBLE):

"(Rise up, rise up)

It's time to take a spot (rise up, rise up)

(Wo-oah) Time to take a spot (rise up)

Take a shot, a shot, a spot, (Oh-Oh, oh)

A-yo, it's time to take a spot (Woah, oh-oh oh)

Time to take a spot (Woah-oh)

And I am (And I am)

Not throwing away my"

Classmates:

"Not throwing away my spot!"


	4. The Story Of Ladybug

Marinette:

I may not live to see her glory

Queen Bee, Tortue , Lila:

I may not live to see her glory

Marinette:

But I will gladly join the fight

Queen Bee, Tortue, Lila:

But I will gladly join the fight

Marinette:

And when our children tell our story

Queen Bee, Tortue, Lila:

And when our children tell our story

Marinette:

They'll tell the story of Ladybug

Tortue:

Let's have another round tonight

Lila:

Let's have another round tonight

Marinette:

Let's have another round tonight

Queen Bee:

Raise a glass to friendship

Something Hawkmoth can never take away

No matter what he tells you

Raise a glass to the four of us

Queen Bee and Tortue:

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

Queen Bee, Tortue, Lila:

Telling the story of tonight

Marinette:

They'll tell the story of tonight

Tortue, Queen Bee, Lila:

Raise a glass to friendship

Something Hawkmoth can never take away

Marinette:

No matter what he tells you

Tortue Lila:

Let's have another round tonight

Queen Bee:

Raise a glass to the four of us

Tortue, Queen Bee, Lila:

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

Marinette Queen Bee:

Telling the story of Ladybug

Tortue Lila:

Let's have another round tonight

Marinette, Queen Bee, Ensemble:

They'll tell the story of Ladybug

Lila, Tortue, Ensemble:

Raise a glass to friendship

Marinette, Queen Bee, Ensemble:

They'll tell the story of Ladybug

Lila, Tortue, Ensemble:

Raise a glass to friendship

Marinette, Queen Bee, Ensemble:

They'll tell the story of Ladybug

Lila, Tortue, Ensemble:

They'll tell the story of

Classmates:

Ladybug


	5. Agreste Siblings

Alya:

"There's nothing big fans love more

Than going downtown and fist bumping with the hero

They pull up in their limos and gawk at the heroine in her costume

Just to watch her talk

Take Gabriel Agreste, the man is loaded

Uh oh, but little does he know that

His children,Adrienne , Felix, Adrien

Sneak into the city just to watch the hero at"

Classmates: "Work, work"

Felix: "Felix!"

Classmates: "Work, work"

Adrien: "Adrien!"

Adrienne: "And Adrienne!"

Classmates: "Work, work

The Agreste Siblings!"

Felix: "Felix!"

Adrienne: "Adrienne!"

Adrien: "Adrien!"

Classmates: "Work!"

Adrienne: "Father, said to be home by sundown"

Felix: "Father, doesn't need to know"

Adrienne: "Father said not to go downtown"

Adrien: "Like I said, you're free to go

But—look around, look around

The inspiration's happening in Paris "

Adrien Adrienne: "Paris"

Classmates: "Felix"

Siblings Classmates: "Work!"

Adrienne: "It's bad enough Mother left to go to Tokyo."

Adrien: "People shouting in the square"

Adrienne: "It's bad enough there's akumas on our streets"

Felix: "New villains in the air"

Felix Female Classmates: "Look around, look around—"

Adrien: "Felix, remind me what we're looking for"

Female Classmates: "He's looking for me!"

Felix (Classmates):

"Adrien, I'm looking for a woman at work (work, work)

I'm looking for a woman at work (work, work) [x2]

Woa-oah"

Siblings Classmates: "Woa-oah"

Siblings Classmates: "Work!"

Alya:

"Ooh, there's nothing like summer in the city

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty

Excuse me, mister, I know it's not funny

But your clothes look as if like your daddy's got money

Why you slummin' in the city with your fancy cheese?

You searchin' for an urchin who can give you a tease?"

Felix: "Césaire, you disgust me."

Alya:

"Ahh, so you've discussed me

I'm the Ladyblog, boi, you can trust me."

Felix:

"I've been watching the anime trailer by Zag heroes

So fans say that I'm intense or I'm too plan

You want a inspiration? I want satisfaction

So listen to my declaration:"

Agreste Siblings :

"We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all characters are created equal"

Felix and (Classmates):

"And when I meet Thomas Astruc(unh!)

I'mma compel him to include Felix in the sequel"

Female Classmates: "Work!"

Adrien:

"Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now"

Adrien, Adrienne:

"Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now"

Agreste Siblings:

"History is happening in France and we

Just happen to be in the most romantic city in the world"

Siblings Classmates: "In the most romantic city in the world!"

Felix (Adrien, Adrienne) ((Female Classmates)):

"Cause I've been watching The anime trailer by Zag heroes

(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))

So fans say that I'm intense or I'm too plan

(the inspiration's happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))"

Felix (Adrien, Adrienne) ((Female Classmates)):

"(New York) You want a inspiration? ((look around, look around))

I want satisfaction (In New York, woah)

So listen to my declaration ((the inspiration's happening))"

Agreste Siblings

(Female Classmates) ((Male Classmates)):

"We hold these truths to be self evident

(look around, look around) (hey, hey)

That all characters are created equal

(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)"

Agreste Siblings Classmates:

"Look around, look around

At how lucky we are to be alive right now

History is happening in France

And we just happen to be"

Female Classmates (Male Classmates): "In the most romantic city in the world (in the greatest city)"

Classmates: "In the most romantic city in the world!"

Classmates: "Work, work"

Felix: "Felix!"

Classmates: "Work, work"

Adrien: "Adrien !"

Adrienne: And Adrienne!

Classmates: "Work, work"

Agreste Siblings: "The Agreste Siblings!"

Classmates: "Work, work"

Agreste Siblings (Classmates):

"We're looking for a Lady with luck, luck)

Hey (luck, luck)"

Felix (Classmates):

"Woah-ah! (Luck, luck)"

Adrien Adrienne (Classmates):

"Hey (luck, luck)

In the most romantic city"

Agreste Siblings:

"In the most romantic city

In the world!"

Classmates: "In the greatest city in the world!"

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Illustrations will be posted on tumblr and Amino for this AU underneath the username SenpaiChaton.


	6. Vendor Refuted

André:

Hear ye, hear ye! My name is André the Ice Cream vendor, and I present

"Free scoops on the proceedings of the heart!"

Heed not the suitors who deceive and leave

They have not your interest at heart

Tortue: Oh my Gods. Tear this dude apart

André:

Sites and hook ups are not a solution

Don't let them lead you astray

This day in age does not speak for me

Alya: Let him be

André:

They're playing a dangerous game

I pray that Cupid shows you his mercy

For shame, for shame!

Marinette: Yo!

André:

Heed not the suitors who

Marinette:

He'd have you all unravel at the color of the scoops

André:

Scoops—

Marinette:

But the inspiration

André:

Revolution—

Marinette:

Is comin'

André:

She has not your interests

Marinette:

The have-nots are gonna win this

André:

At heart—

Marinette:

It's hard to listen to you with a straight face

André:

Sites and—

Marinette:

Sites and hook ups

André:

Hook ups are not—

Marinette:

Already rule us

André:

A solution—

Marinette:

Honestly, you shouldn't even talk—

André:

Don't let them lead you astray—

Marinette:

And what about Adrien?

Look at the cost and all that He has lost

And you talk about Ice Cream?

André:

This day in age does not speak for me

Marinette:

My cat speaks more eloquently than thee

André:

You're playing a dangerous game

Marinette:

But strangely, your dessert is lame!

André:

I pray Cupid shows you his mercy

Marinette: Is he in Paris?

André: For shame—

Marinette: For the Inspiration!

André: For shame!

Classmates: For the Inspiration!

André: Heed—

Marinette:

If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna

André Marinette:

Scream—

Marinette:

Honestly, look at me, please don't scoop!

André: Not your interest—

Marinette and (Kwamis):

Don't modulate the key then not debate with me (laughter)

Why should a small Ice Cream vendor across the park

Regulate the price of the heart?

Alya: Marinette, please!

Marinette:

Césaire, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive

Drop the niceties

ENSEMBLE:

Silence! A message from the King!

A message from the King!

Classmates (Kwamis) :

A message from the King!


	7. You’ll Be Back

Gabriel:

You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to payYou cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go byWhy so sad?Remember we made an arrangement when you went awayNow you're making me madRemember despite our estrangement, I'm your manYou'll be backSoon you'll seeYou'll remember you belong to meYou'll be backTime will tellYou'll remember that I served you wellOceans rise, empires fallWe have seen each other through it allAnd when push comes to shove,I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my loveDa dada da daDa dadada dayadaDada da da dayadaDa dada da daDa dadada dayadaDada da da daYou say our love is draining and you can't go onYou'll be the one complaining when I am goneAnd, no, don't change the subject'Cause you're my favorite subjectMy sweet, submissive subjectMy loyal, royal subjectForever and ever and ever and ever and everYou'll be backLike beforeI will fight the fight and win the warFor your loveFor your praiseAnd I'll love you till my dying daysWhen you're gone, I'll go madSo don't throw away this thing we had'Cause when push comes to shoveI will kill your friends and family to remind you of my loveDa dada da daDa dadada dayadaDada da da dayadaDa dada da daDa dadada dayadaDada daEverybody!Da dada da daDa dadada dayadaDada da da dayadaDa dada da daDa dadada dayadaDadada da da dayada

 _ **A/N: Didn't change the lyrics because it was already purr-fect.**_


	8. Say No To This!

Alya:

There's nothing like summer in the city

Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty

There's trouble in the air, you can smell it

And Marinette's by herself. I'll let her tell it

Marinette:

I hadn't slept in a week

I was weak, I was awake

You never seen a baker's daughter

More in need of a break

Longing for Felix

Missing my husband

That's when the leather clad hero walked into my life, he said:

ChatNoir:

I know you are a lady of honor

I'm so sorry to bother you at home

But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone…

Marinette:

He said:

ChatNoir:

My father's doin' me wrong

Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me...

Suddenly he's up and gone

I don't have the means to go on

Marinette:

So I offered him my number, He offered to walk me home, he said

ChatNoir:

You're too kind, Mari

Marinette:

I gave him some pastries that I had baked that day

He lived a block away, he said:

ChatNoir:

This one's mine, Mari

Marinette:

Then he said, "well, I should head upstairs,"

I turned red, he led me to my bed

Let my legs spread and he said:

ChatNoir:

Okay?

Marinette :

Hey…

ChatNoir:

Hey…

Marinette:

That's when I began to pray:

Tikki, show me how to

Say no to this

I don't know how to

Say no to this

But Tikki, he looks so helpless

And my body's saying, "hell, yes"

ChatNoir:

Whoa...

Marinette:

Nooo, show me how to

Marinette/Ensemble:

Say no to this

Marinette:

I don't know how to

Marinette/Ensemble:

Say no to this

Marinette:

In my mind, I'm tryin' to go

Ensemble:

Go! Go! Go!

Marinette:

Then his mouth is on mine, and I don't say…

Ensemble:

No! No!

Say no to this!

No! No!

Say no to this!

No! No!

Say no to this!

No! No!

Say no to this!

Marinette:

I wish I could say that was the last time

I said that last time. It became a pastime

A month into this endeavor I received a letter

From a Paris' beloved bug, even better, it said:

Ladybug:

Dear Mari, I hope this letter finds you in good health

And in a prosperous enough position to put your family

In the path of villains like Papillon: down on their luck

You see, that was my partner who you decided to

Marinette:

Fuuuu

Ladybug:

Uh-oh! You made the wrong kitty your lover

So time to pay the price for the pants you unbuckled

And hey, you can keep seein' my pussycat partner

If the price is right: if not I'm telling your husband

Marinette:

I hid the letter and he raced to my place

Screamed "How could you?!" in his face

He said:

ChatNoir:

No, Mari!

Marinette:

Half dressed, apologetic. A mess, he looked

Pathetic, he cried:

ChatNoir:

Please don't go, Mari!

Marinette:

So was your whole story a setup?

ChatNoir:

I don't know about any letter!

Marinette:

Stop crying Goddamnit, get up!

ChatNoir:

I didn't know any better

Marinette:

I am ruined...

ChatNoir:

Please don't leave me with her helpless

Marinette:

I am helpless—how could I do this?

ChatNoir:

Just give her what she wants and you can have me

Marinette:

I don't want you

ChatNoir:

Whatever you want

Marinette:

I don't want you

ChatNoir:

If you pay

You can stay

Marinette:

I don't...

.Tikki, show me how to

Say no to this

Ensemble:

Say no to this!

ChatNoir:

Tonight

Marinette:

I don't know how to

Say no to this

Ensemble:

Say no to this!

Marinette:

Cuz the situation's helpless

ChatNoir:

Helpless

Marinette:

And my body's screaming,

"Hell, yes"

ChatNoir:

Whoa!

Marinette:

No, show me how to

Say no to this

Ensemble:

Say no to this!

ChatNoir:

How can you

Marinette:

How can I

ChatNoir:

Say no to this?

Marinette:

Say no to this?

Ensemble:

Say no to this!

ChatNoir:

There is nowhere I can go

Ensemble:

Go! Go! Go!

Marinette:

When his body's on mine

I do not say…

Marinette:

Yes

ChatNoir:

Yes!

Ensemble:

Say no to this! No!

Marinette:

Yes

ChatNoir:

Yes!

Ensemble:

Say no to this! No!

Marinette:

Yes

ChatNoir:

Yes!

Ensemble:

Say no to this! No!

Marinette:

Yes

ChatNoir:

Yes!

Ensemble:

Say no to this!

Marinette:

Say no to this…

ChatNoir:

Don't say no to this

Marinette:

I don't say no to this

There is nowhere I can go.

Ensemble:

Go go go...

Ladybug:

So?

Marinette:

Nobody needs to know


	9. Stay Alive!

Adrien:

Stay alive…

Adrien, Felix and male Ensemble:

Stay alive…

Marinette:

I have never seen the Mayor so despondent

I have taken over leading all his correspondence

News alerts read, "LB, attack the akumatized forces."

I shoot back, Kwamis have resorted to eating our lunches

A Local merchant denies us advice, assistance

He only heals sick Kwami, so sing a song of blind mice

André:

The cavalry's not coming

Marinette:

Sir!

André:

Mari, listen. There's only one way for us to win this

Provoke outrage, outright

Marinette:

That's right

André:

Don't engage, strike by night

Remain relentless 'til their flies take flight

Marinette:

Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight

André:

Outrun

Marinette:

Outrun

André:

Outlast

Marinette:

Outlast

André:

Catch 'em quick, get out fast

Marinette:

Chick-a-plao!

André:

Stay alive 'til this horror show is past

She's gonna capture a lot of akumatized butterflies.

Marinette, Lilia, Queen Bee:

Raise a glass!

Tortue:

I go back to New York and my apprenticeship

Lila:

I ask for Volpina's aid, I pray that Fu has sent a holder

Queen Bee:

I stay at work with Dupain-Cheng

We start campaigns against negative

And every day's a test of our camaraderie

And bravery

Marinette:

I use lucky charm, we capture akumas

We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand

And ev'ry day

"Sir, entrust me with a command,"

And ev'ry day

André:

No

Marinette :

He dismisses me

Marinette:

Instead of me

Adrien and Felix: Stay alive...

Marinette:

She promotes

Queen Bee:

Queen Bee.

Marinette:

Queen Bee.

Makes her second-in-command:

Queen Bee:

I'm a Hero. Whee!!!!

Marinette:

Yeah. She's not the choice I would have gone with

Marinette, Lila, André:

She shits the bed during her first Battle at the Louvre

André:

Ev'ryone attack!

Queen Bee:

Retreat!

André:

Attack!

Queen Bee:

Retreat!

André:

What are you doing, Bee? Get back on your feet!

Queen Bee:

But there's so many of them!

André:

I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!

Dupain-Cheng!

Marinette:

Ready, sir!

André:

Have Lila take the lead!

Marinette:

Yes, sir!

Queen Bee:

A thousand butterflies die in a black cat's paws

Lila:

As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat

Marinette:

Queen Bee was left behind

Without a popular opinion

She started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:

Queen Bee:

Bourgeois cannot be left alone to his devices

Indecisive, from crisis to crisis

The best thing he can do for the Inspiration

Is turn n' go back to directin' movies with his wife

Classmates:

Oo!!

André:

Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong

Marinette:

But, sir!

André:

We have a war to fight, let's move along

Lila:

Strong words from Bee, someone oughta hold her to it

Marinette:

I can't disobey direct orders

Lila:

Then I'll do it

Marinette , you're the closest friend I've got

Marinette:

Lila, do not throw away your spot


	10. Dear, Nino

Alya:

Dear Nino what to say to you

You have my eyes

You have your father's name

When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart

I'm dedicating everyday to you

Domestic life was never quite my style

When you smile, you knock me out I fall apart and I thought I was so smart

You will come of age with our young nation

We'll bleed and fight for you

We'll make it right for you

If we lay a strong enough foundation

We'll pass it on to you

We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away

Someday x2

Yeah you'll blow us all away

Someday x2

Adrien:

Oh, Emma when you smile I am undone, my kitten

Look at my kitten

Pride is not the word I'm looking for

There is so much more inside me now

Oh, Emma you outshine the morning sun, my princess

When you smile, I fall apart and I thought I was so smart

My mother wasn't around

Alya:

My father wasn't around

Adrien:

I swear that

Adrien and Alya:

I'll be around for you

Adrien:

I'll do whatever it takes

Alya:

I'll make a million mistakes

Adrien and Alya:

I'll make the world safe and sound for you

You'll come of age with our young nation

We'll bleed and fight for you

We'll make it right for you

If we lay a strong enough foundation

We'll pass it on to you

We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away

Someday x2

Yeah, you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday


	11. Who Tells Your Story?

André:

Let me tell you what she wish she'd known

When she was young and dreamed of glory

You have no control:

André and Classmates:

Who lives

Who dies

Who tells your story?

Alya:

Sabrina Raincomprix:

Sabina:

I'll give her this: her diary mechanism is a

Work of genius. I couldn't read it if I tried

And I tried

Sabrina and Classmates:

Who lives

Who dies

Who tells your story?

Alya:

President Madison:

Chloé:

She took our negativity from positivity to prosperity

I hate to admit it, but she doesn't get enough credit

For all the credit she gave us

André and Classmates:

Who lives

Who dies

Who tells your story?

Felix:

Every other miraculous holder story gets told

Every other miraculous holder gets to grow old

Alya:

But when you're gone, who remembers your name?

Who keeps your flame?

Alya and female Classmates:

Who tells your story?

Felix and male Classmates:

Who tells your story?

Alya and female Classmates:

Who tells your story?

Felix and male Classmates:

Your story?

Male Classmates:

ADRIEN

Adrien:

I put myself back in the narrative

Male Classmates:

ADRIEN

Adrien:

I stop wasting time on tears

I live another fifty years

It's not enough

Classmates:

Adrien

Adrien:

I interview every holder who fought by your side

Tortue/Lila/Queen Bee:

He tells our story

Adrien:

I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings

You really do write like you're running out of

Adrien and Classmates:

Time

Adrien:

I rely on—

Adrien and Felix:

Felix

Adrien:

While he's alive—

Adrien and Felix:

We tell your story

Adrien:

He is buried in Pére Lachaise

Adrien and Felix:

Near you

Adrien:

When I needed him most, he was right on

Adrien and Classmates:

Time

Adrien:

And I'm still not through

I ask myself, "What would you do if you had more"

Adrien and Classmates:

Time

Adrien:

The Lord, in his kindness

He gives me what you always wanted

He gives me more—

Adrien and Classmates:

Time

Adrien:

I raise funds in Paris for the Ladybug monument.

Ladybug:

He tells my story

Adrien:

I speak out against gun violence

You could have done so much more if you only had—

Adrien and Classmates:

Time

Adrien:

And when my time is up, have I done enough?

Adrien:

Will they tell our story?

Classmates:

Will they tell your story?

Adrien:

Oh. Can I show you what I'm proudest of?

Classmates:

The convention

Adrien:

I established the first Ladybug fan convention in the city of Paris

Classmates:

The convention

Adrien:

I help to inspire hundreds of children

I get to see them progress

Classmates:

The convention

Adrien:

In their eyes I see you, Marinette

I see you every—

Adrien and Classmates:

Time

Adrien:

And when my time is up

Have I done enough?

Classmates:

Will they tell my story? Will they tell your story?

Adrien:

Oh, I can't wait to see you again

It's only a matter of—

Adrien and Classmates:

Time

Classmates:

Will they tell your story?

Kwamis:

Time…

Classmates:

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

Kwamis:

Time…

Classmates:

Will they tell your story?

Kwamis:

Time…

Classmates:

Who lives, who dies—

Everybody:

Who tells your story?

 ** _A/N: *hands over a box of tissues*_**


End file.
